The invention relates to an antibody-drug-conjugate (ADC) or conjugate and its use for the treatment of cancer.
ADCs combine the binding specificity of an antibody with the potency of drugs such as, for example, cytotoxic agents. The technology associated with the development of monoclonal antibodies, the use of more effective drugs and the design of chemical linkers to covalently bind these components, has progressed rapidly in recent years.
The use of ADCs allows the local delivery of drugs which, if administered as unconjugated drugs, may result in unacceptable levels of toxicity to normal cells. In other words, maximal efficacy with minimal toxicity is sought thereby.
At this day, an ADC on the market, known as TDM1, consists of the antibody Trastuzumab (Herceptin™) which targets HER2-expressing cancer cells, linked to the antimicrotubule agent DM1 (which is a maytansinoid).
The present invention proposes a new ADC combining Trastuzumab with a new drug moiety, said ADC representing an improvement compared to TDM1 in terms of activity, thus resulting in an advatangeous alternative for the treatment of patient suffering from cancers.